fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Tree Arc
|image= |name=Tree Magic |kanji= |romanji= |type=Lost Magic |user=Azuma }} Great Tree Arc is a Lost Magic utilized by Grimoire Heart member Azuma. This magic allows him to manipulate and produce trees as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the Earth into the fruit of the created trees. Furthermore, it allows the user to merge themselves with trees. The true power of this magic is the fact that it gives the user the ability to harness all of the power stored within the Earth itself. Draining the power of a land also apparently allows one to drain the power of the people connected to that land. Azuma first used it as a surprise attack on Wendy, though it failed. He later blew up a Magic Council battleship with it. The user appears to be immune to the effects of his/her own magic. Moves *'Brevi' (ブレビー''Burebī''): Azuma Brevi.jpg|Brevi Brevi_Aftermath.jpg|Brevi's aftermath Direct Line.jpg|Unknown Exploding Attack Tower_Burst.jpg|Tower Burst Chain_Burst.jpg|Chain Burst Burst_Claw.jpg|Burst Claw Timed Tree Explosion.jpg|180-Second Time Bomb Mini_Explosion.jpg|Mini Explosions Tree_Shield.jpg|Tree Shield extends his hand, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This was first used against Pantherlily. It is possible that this move also leaves small little "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. "Brevi" is the Italian Plural Word for "Short", often used for indicate distances from one point to another one, hence the name. *'Burst Claw' (バースト クロウ Bāsuto Kurō): After Azuma has extended one of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of the root and sideswipes the opponent with the root simultaneously. *'Chain Burst' (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): After Azuma has used trees to entangle his opponent with five different limbs, he uses this move to release explosive fruit that create a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. It was used against Mirajane, but she managed to escape by flying away at the last moment. *'Linear Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, it was first used in a surprise attack on Wendy and later was presumably about to be used against Pantherlily before Azuma canceled it. Azuma aims his finger at an opponent and releases a thin shock wave in a straight line towards the target. A moment later, the entire length of the line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. (Unnamed) *'Mini Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, this is Azuma's form of hand-to-hand combat in which he creates small explosions near his person to repel his enemy's punches. It was used against Mirajane while she was in her Satan Soul form. (Unnamed) *'Tower Burst' (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, and summons an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity. The usage of it was enough to defeat Wendy, Charle, Mest, and even the airborne Pantherlily all at once. *'180'-'Second Time Bomb': Seen but not formally named, Azuma placed a 180-second time bomb at a location where he trapped Lisanna in a set of roots. It seemed to take the place of a seal, and had an actual timer that would only stop if he was defeated in battle first. It had an enormous blast. *'Tree Shield': An unnamed defensive spell, Azuma crosses his arms and creates several layers of curved tree roots to shield himself from an airborne opponent's ranged attack. It was used against Mirajane. (Unnamed) *'Tree Merge': An unnamed move in which Azuma merges into a tree, allowing him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use Great Tree Arc freely while merged. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. (Unnamed) Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic